


Third Time's the Pleasure

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Brigitte often felt like a child - small and helpless, and unable to admit her feelings of loneliness to anyone in her life.Thankfully, Reinhardt was there for her. Reinhardt had always been there for her. And when Brigitte looked past her loneliness and sorrow, she found his touch and embrace to be more comforting then it ever had been.





	Third Time's the Pleasure

Brigitte often felt like a child. It wasn’t as though others treated her like it – she was given many opportunities and tasks that many children wouldn’t be able to accomplish, involved in adult conversations and games. Many of the children she’d met before she joined Overwatch had addressed her as “miss”, and she was just over twenty then.

Now, at the age of twenty-three, she felt inexperienced. It wasn’t that she couldn’t hold her own weight – and Reinhardt’s too, all things considered. No, it wasn’t that. But when Brigitte had joined Overwatch for the first time, she noticed something.

When Brigitte had met Lena, she thought she was one of the prettiest and friendliest girls she had ever met. Bright, charming, with a nice smile. It was not the first time she’d thought this about anyone, but it had been a while – and so, the feeling was almost unfamiliar to her. But, Brigitte told herself, she had a crush.

She was mildly heartbroken to find out Lena had a girlfriend.

Next was Hana Song. Brigitte didn’t latch onto her immediately, but as she got to know her, she grew to enjoy her company. They spent time together often, playing games and cooking and other activities outside of missions. Brigitte longed to see her smile for her, hold her close and touch her – kiss her.

But Brigitte wasn’t blind. She knew Hana had her eyes for someone else, and that she felt the same way Brigitte did about her. It wouldn’t be fair to try and complicate things. And so, with a heavy heart, she let the crush fade away.

Brigitte began to feel numb, and all too aware of how she was feeling. _Lonely_. And that, in turn, made her feel like a child, as she could not admit her feelings to anyone. Not to her father when she wrote, not to Angela when she asked if she was doing okay, and not to Reinhardt, even as she could feel his analyzing gaze and knew he wasn’t going to give up anytime soon.

So, that was how they found themselves alone in his room, after many had gone to bed – for Brigitte, it was hard to concentrate on writing with a shaky hand, and for Reinhardt, it was hard to focus with the worries that came when he saw her state.

“Brigitte, please! You have no burden to carry alone. We are all family!” Reinhardt exclaimed, but as she winced and hid her face behind her hair, his voice softened. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and Brigitte’s heart skipped a beat, surprised. It had been a while since he’d touched her there. She remembered the feeling as though it was yesterday. Even though his hands were rough, they were soft and caring.

“I’m not forcing you to say anything. I just want you to know that we’re all here for you, Brigitte.”

There was silence, and Brigitte could feel his hand slipping off her shoulder. The words rushed through her head, and with all her feelings bottling up, she couldn’t help herself.

Brigitte began to _cry_. Her hands curled to fists on the desk as tears welled in her eyes, before falling onto the paper below. She wiped her hands up to her eyes, but more tears only filled the space she’d cleared. “I’m sorry, Reinhardt, I’m sorry – I just—”

A hand reassuringly ran down her back, sending comfort through her, even as she cried. “There, there, _Liebling_. It is alright. Let it all out.”

“I just—feel so alone… even when I’m surrounded by so many great friends, and you, I—I see the way Hana looks as Lucio and hear how Lena talks about her girlfriend, and— I thought I could get over it, but it just became too much… I used to love them, I think, but now I can’t have them, it—it hurts… I just want somebody who loves me like they do, and that I love in return…” Brigitte sobbed, gulping to try and gain _some_ composure. She let out a deep breath, wiping her face and eyes again.

“I’m—sorry, Reinhardt, it’s stupid…” Brigitte turned to face him, and his hand moved to her shoulder as he shook his head.

“There is nothing stupid about letting out your feelings, Brigitte,” Reinhardt comforted, holding out his arms. “Come, would you like a hug?”

Brigitte didn’t hesitate at the offer, rising to her feet to wrap her arms around the older man. His skin was warm at touch, and his embrace reminded her of when she was young, and he would sweep her up into her arms and hold her close like there was no tomorrow. And now, she pretended there wasn’t – that today was the last day they could ever be together, and she clung to him like she didn’t want to leave – she couldn’t.

But all good things had to come to an end, and so Brigitte slid her arms back, her hands resting gently on his wrists for a moment as she looked into his eyes. “Thank you, Reinhardt.” Suddenly, her problems mattered less now that she had gotten that off her chest. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders – much like her armor after a long day of work.

“You are quite welcome, Brigitte. Anything for you,” Reinhardt spoke softly, smiling as he looked down at her.

Brigitte probably would’ve excused at that point – it was late, and they had a busy day ahead of them. She should’ve. But hearing his voice, seeing the look in his eyes and his smile… it stirred something in her. A feeling that had been missing for so long, a feeling that brought no heartbreak. Her stomach churned nervously, but gripping his hands tight, she stepped forward.

“Reinhardt, I…” Brigitte began, self-conscious, eyes lowering to the ground. She let out a breath, then took the chance, no words to describe what she felt. A hand slid up to his cheek, startling Reinhardt only slightly before she pressed her lips against his.

Brigitte didn’t know what love felt like, but she surely hoped this was it, because she felt so _safe_ … so warm… and so did his lips, as she held herself close, eyes squinted shut as she felt her face burn. She’d done it, it was too late to go back now, and she half expected Reinhardt to grab her wrists and pull her off. She began to feel afraid – had she taken it too far?

The hand that slid up her back proved her wrong, and Brigitte began to relax, taking in the sensation and the feeling. She took a well needed breath, and brought herself to look into his eyes, shaking even as she felt nothing but happiness.

“Brigitte,” Reinhardt began, his words soft and entrancing. “I know I’m not much anymore, but… if you’ll have me now, I promise I’ll take care of you.”

She felt tears form in her eyes again, but this time from utter happiness as she pressed both her hands gently on her cheeks. “Reinhardt, you are _everything_ to me – you always have been. Please… I want you more than ever…”

The words rushed out of her before she could even think, but despite her nervousness, Brigitte refused to stop or take anything back. _This_ was what she was feeling. If things changed, she could worry about the later, but she hoped they never would… and she cared little about what others thought; this felt so right…

Another kiss followed, and this time, Reinhardt took the lead – a hand cupped her chin, lifting her up to face him and her eyes fell shut again. She took in the soft, comforting feeling of his lips, sliding her arms around his neck.

The moment only escalated from there. Reinhardt’s hands trailed down her body, sending gentle shivers through her spine as she felt they covered every inch in seconds, from her chest to her waist. She could feel her heart racing, but let the affection continue, resisting none, but saying nothing.

The kiss broke, and Reinhardt held her close, his soft voice whispering in her ear. “Is this okay?”

Brigitte shivered again, nodding her head softly. One hand cupped her breast through her clothing, already bundling her shirt up, whilst the other made its way underneath. “Yes. Please,” she breathed out.

A gentle kiss was pressed to her neck, Brigitte letting herself relax in the feeling – it was soft, but she was becoming eager to feel him – on her chest, on her waist, caressing every inch of her body. She’d never felt so safe and so loved from anyone other than him, and it just felt so _right_ …

With no bra, his hand quickly made its way to her breast, cupping it fully in his hand. Brigitte cursed her body tensing, thankful she only had to nod her head as Reinhardt glanced towards her. She hadn’t felt so ready for something in her _life_.

Being a virgin meant a lot in this situation though, and although Brigitte had touched herself, many times, nothing could have prepared her for this. For the feeling of his finger rubbing over her nipple was ten times more than it ever felt for her. She gasped, shivering as she savored the feeling. A hand grasped his wrist gently, communicating with actions for ‘more’, as she could not seem to get her words out.

As time passed, more she got. Brigitte leaned back against the wall, excitement rising from how Reinhardt eagerly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Not knowing what to expect was exciting and having someone else – especially Reinhardt – touch her in such a way… it filled her with pleasure.

The hand of his that continued to focus her nipple – his large thumb and forefinger working on it earnestly – was now expected. Seeing him lean down, grasp her spare breast with his mouth and swirl his tongue around was _not_.

“Oh—” she breathed in sharply, letting it fall out with a soft moan. This was _nothing_ like how she had felt before. Touching was one thing, but _this_ …

Brigitte focused on the sensations entirely, letting the sounds softly leave her lips as the pleasure continued. She could feel herself longing for more, as her juices formed and dripped below, but was in no rush now for it to continue.

When the pleasure stopped, she let out a disappointed sigh, but didn’t say anything. Reinhardt let out a low chuckle, clearly noticing, and Brigitte’s face flushed. To be so caught up in the pleasure was embarrassing to think back on.

“The bed will be more comfortable. This is your first time, and I don’t want you to be over-extended,” Reinhardt explained.

Well, Brigitte couldn’t argue with that. Standing up while doing it _did_ seem uncomfortable and thinking back on how every touch and sensation with Reinhardt was doubled, she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep standing.

Brigitte would’ve walked, but it seemed that Reinhardt was insistent on treating her at every opportunity. But did she mind as he lifted her up in his arms, carrying her over like she was a princess, and laying her down gently? Not at all. The feeling made her heart race, and even faster as he leaned over, pressing his lips to hers softly.

Brigitte minded not what he did, but was even more excited when he exposed his chest, getting a look at his perfect, muscly chest. She’d seen it many times, but in this situation, it was more than attractive to her eyes. And to her hands, as she reached up and dragged them across, taking in the feeling for a short moment.

“Now, this is about you, _der Liebling,”_ Reinhardt teased with a soft chuckle, pressing another kiss to her lips. She would’ve protested, but he was already moving down her body, pressing more kisses to her neck, her chest, grasping her breast again for a short moment, before inching down even further.

Brigitte could feel her clit throbbing with anticipation now, and he hadn’t even removed her pants yet! Oh god, she was much too excited for this, shivering as his hands reached for the edge of her shorts and began to pull them down.

Her face flushed, and her heart raced as she prepared herself for the feeling – she longed, and hoped she expressed nothing but that.

“It looks just as beautiful as I would have imagined…” Reinhardt praised, and Brigitte felt her clit throb even more as she squirmed, begging for the attention.

“Reinhardt…” she whined embarrassingly, glancing towards him. She could’ve sworn she saw him smirk but had little time to think as a strong finger pressed against her sensitive bud, drawing small circles along it.

“Gh—ahh.” Moans fell out of her lips instantly, pleasure spiking through her body at the anticipated touch. True to her thoughts, and his words, it was _much more_ than she had expected. Much more than she could ever bring to herself. “H—Tha- that feels good…”

“Only for you, Brigitte.” Reinhardt spoke as though he expected her – all of this – but with pride nonetheless. She felt her heart race just knowing it was _him_ who touched her, bringing her pleasure and praising her body as it were.

And this was only the beginning. As Brigitte pressed further into the touch, desperate for more attention, Reinhardt shuffled his way down. With little of a warning – though Brigitte didn’t mind – his tongue pressed against her swollen bud.

“Oh _god_ —hh—” Brigitte’s hips arched up at the touch, losing all sense of control as she fell back against the pillow. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, squirming at the unexpected but pleasurable feeling. As Reinhardt’s tongue continued to swirl around, Brigitte let the moans escape her freely, surrendering to his pleasure and _him_ – Reinhardt. “Y-Yes…”

The feelings only continued from there. She felt her dripping walls spread, eagerly accepting his finger that found her g-spot in seconds, driving more pleasure through her body. Brigitte let out short breaths, arching her back with every moan. Her clit throbbed against his tongue as he dragged and sucked and kissed, focusing every area with full intent for _her_. She was still having a hard time wrapping her head around it all in the moment. _Fuck_ …

But once her feelings of pleasure began to spike, she could think no longer. Her hips shifted, her body’s desire begging for the climax. She could feel her clit pulsing, and Brigitte remained a mess under his affections. “R-Rein… ha— I’m…close—” Words fell out between moans, her eyes squinting shut and her hand grasping the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white as they shook.

Her back arched and her clit throbbed earnestly as her juices rose to the edge, spilling out of her with hardly a warning. The sounds she made were loud and almost incomprehensible to her as her orgasm hit. Slowly, the pleasure faded, and she fell back against the bed, breathing heavily.

Reinhardt was quick to stop during the moment, and to gently cup her cheek, running his thumb gently along. It made Brigitte’s heart race, as all affection seemed to do now. Was this what love felt like? Of course. She had always loved Reinhardt, and she was glad that now she could show it to him at it’s fullest.

Gentle lips brushed past her own for a moment, and she glanced up at his eyes, smiling. She must’ve seemed excessively tired – even if she didn’t feel it – for Reinhardt spoke up. “Come now, Brigitte. We have a long day tomorrow – you must sleep.”

“But, Reinhardt,” she began, her eyes glancing down. “Don’t you want my help, too?”

That stirred something inside of him. Anticipation. Eagerness. Perhaps he’d been trying to avoid his arousal this whole time, so it would go away, but Brigitte must’ve instantly brought it back. She could tell he was struggling for words, and so, as she dragged her hands across his chest softly, she continued.

“P-Please, let me help you, Reinhardt… it’s the least I can do,” Brigitte spoke, her eagerness clear. She glanced towards his face, pouting slightly, her eyes full of anticipation.

Reinhardt hesitated, but then let out a soft sigh with a smile. “How could I refuse that face? If you wish, my dear.”  

Brigitte pressed her lips together and nodded, hiding her eagerness beyond her expression. She watched with wide eyes as Reinhardt sat back, letting the zip come undone to reveal his bouncing, throbbing cock.

Brigitte could’ve sworn she was _drooling_ – and if she was, she didn’t care. She nodded again, silence remaining between them as – getting the idea – Reinhardt crawled his way up to hover his dick above her mouth.

Brigitte hesitated only for a second, before she was quick to touch. She craved every sensation and feeling she could possibly find, and touching was one of them. She’d hardly ever _seen_ one of this, let alone felt one between her hands. She let her fingers roam, dragging along the side, feeling the throbbing against her tips, and up to the button on the top, which she pinched between her fingers.

Although she intended to take it further, Brigitte played for a few moments, fidgeting with his cock in between her hands. She listened closely to the sounds, starting off small, but getting louder as time went by. She smiled. This was good.

“ _Der Liebling,_ please. You are teasing me,” Reinhardt breathed out, and although Brigitte felt a little bad, she could hear no rush or anger in his voice – nor frustration. She could’ve sworn she heard a chuckle. A joke – he was joking with her. She huffed a little in response, just imagining the goofy smile on his face. So, now he was least expecting it, Brigitte leaned up, directing his hard-on across her cheek to her mouth, tongue dragging across the tip.

A sharp, guttural groan fell from his lips, which was music to Brigitte ears. She let out a hum, smiling for a moment, before focusing directly on the feeling. It was a little weird, but she enjoyed the hot pressure filling her mouth – and this was only the beginning. She wanted to feel his cum inside her mouth, spilling down her sides and onto her bare chest.

Brigitte continued to suck, soon bringing her tongue out to drag along the side. One hand directed it to the sides, so she could reach, whilst the other – because, as Brigitte quickly found out, she had little self-control – reached to her clit and began to rub eagerly. It wasn’t half as much as how Reinhardt made her feel, but it was enough to let out a few soft moans of her own as she dragged her tongue across his cock, feeling the throbbing in her mouth.

“You are d-doing very well,” Reinhardt spoke softly, and although Brigitte beamed from the praise, she wasn’t having that. She had to make sure he was just as much of a mess as she had been – hardly unable to speak. So, she worked harder – and faster. Filling her mouth as much as she could, she worked her tongue around the tip and sucked, excitement and eagerness forming from the sounds. How he _moaned_ , filling her ears with the sounds that _she_ produced. This was _her work_. She was doing this.

Brigitte’s soft moans grew as she focused purely on the dick in her mouth, eagerly wishing for him to fill her mouth. She pulled back only occasionally to breathe, even as she wished she didn’t have to. The more she dragged her tongue across the side and sucked the tip, working her tongue around the button as she did, the more eager and louder he got, and so the more Brigitte worked. She took it in her mouth again, enjoying the feeling of it throbbing against her lips, and how he thrust lightly into her, pressing it against the back of her throat (despite her gag – she quickly got used to it and carried on).

Brigitte knew he wouldn’t hold on for much longer, ignoring her own desperation for her second orgasm to focus on him only. She could hear the sounds increase, ringing through her ears, and she beamed with pride.

“Brigitte, I am… about to c—” A moan cut off his words, to which spiked Brigitte’s arousal even more. “Come.”

She grinned gleefully for the moment her mouth was free, pressing a kiss to the tip. “Please, Reinhardt. I want to you to fill my mouth with your cum. I want to taste you, please…” she teased with words, and with the throbbing she felt against her hand, she quickly came to understand what he liked. “Please, come for me.”

Resuming the sucking, Brigitte expected the release, and with her rising anticipation, it took almost _too_ long for her taste.

And then Reinhardt came, with a mixture of grunts and groans, and Brigitte got exactly what she had been hoping for. The liquid spilled from his cock, filling her mouth instantly – almost too fast for her to handle. Still, she was just as eager to let it spill over her body as she was to swallow, and so it fell over the edge, covering her chin and neck and breasts, given her the space to eagerly slide the rest down her throat, then let out a soft gasp. _Fuck_ , that was so good.

Reinhardt made his way down, easily finding the space on the bed to lay next to her. “You did such a good job, Brigitte,” he spoke, kissing her cheek gently. “Thank you.”

Brigitte nodded with a smile, but the pleasure she tried to bring to herself wasn’t enough, and it was too late to stop now. “Reinhardt, please. I want to feel your fingers again, please.” She knew it would work. It seemed to always work. She wouldn’t abuse it, but for now, she wanted to come again – for him. She had to.

There were no questions asked. Reinhardt slid his hand down to her clit, moving his fingers in circles – gently at first, and then rougher as her body begged for more. She was already so close – she just needed a little more…

“Reinhardt… it feels so good, Reinhardt…” Brigitte moaned, desperately wanting him to know just how she made him feel. One other hand grasped around her breast, tweaking with her nipple and sending more waves of pleasure through her.

And again, she came. The juices in her body spilt out, and it was even more intense then the first one – she felt her mind go blank as she felt nothing but the pleasure, fading out from her second orgasm as she collapsed against Reinhardt.

“I’m glad I could make you feel that way, Brigitte,” Reinhardt then spoke, smiling softly. There was a gentle kiss to her neck. “Come now, you should sleep. Do not worry about the mess – I will clean it up.”

Brigitte wished she could’ve cleaned herself up now, but she supposed that would have to wait until morning. She hardly even had one intense orgasm, let alone _two,_ and it had taken a toll on her legs. So, she softly nodded her head, snuggling into Reinhardt as she were. She relished in the soft feeling of his hand stroking her hair, smiling softly as she closed her eyes.

“I love you, Reinhardt.”

There was a soft breath, and a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I love you too, _meine Brigitte_.”


End file.
